Chandni Discovers the Truth
Chandni Discovers the Truth is the 49th episode of the show and is aired on 7 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Nani saying our Annapurna went in kitchen for the first time, its big day today. Advay says you know what they did with our family, even then you want to accept Chandni. Nani says when you were young, you used to open wounds and ask when will it heal, how will wounds heal if you think of past, how will you move on. He says I can’t spend my life with a girl like Chandni. She asks what. He says the girl who left her child, what will she be loyal to us, I m surprised you want to accept her as bahu, why did she come back after insult, I think she came back to take revenge. She says she is not like that. He says I know Chandni better, she is such. Pooja comes to help Chandni. Chandni says thanks, I will manage, its first day of rasoi. She tells what she is making for Advay. She jokes on Advay. Pooja goes and Advay comes. He says you talk so much Miss Badbad. She recalls Dev and asks will you help me, what did you say. He says of course, I can do this, add mushrooms in all dishes. She recalls Maasi’s words. She says I can’t add, Maasi said Adi has allergy with mushrooms. He says if you add it, it won’t be good for Adi, else it won’t be good for your mom, come I will explain. He gives her a phone. She sees a video, some men ask Indrani to give money, else her house will be lost, she will come on road. She says how can you do this with my mum. He says I did hatred and have to keep it, you choose, you have to become good daughter or good daughter in law, I won’t let you become both. She says Adi is yours, you are using him. He says you are responsible for this. She calls him Jallad and scolds him. He thinks I m not using Adi, I m using you, I won’t let Adi eat that food. Chandni says I can’t do this, if Adi eats mushrooms by mistake then…. Adi comes and says you are making two dishes right, there should be choice, mum said you are making CM’s fav food. She says I will make your fav food also, tell me what will you have. He says jelly custard, I won’t give a bite to CM. She hugs him. He calls her cute and goes. She says I will add mushrooms but won’t let Adi eat. Chandni says I hope everyone likes the food. Pooja asks her to go and get ready. Chandni goes to room and gets a box in cupboard. Nani calls her. She keeps box in her purse and goes. Maasi asks Nani did she wash hands. Nani says yes, with mineral water, hitler…. Pooja asks Chandni what did she make. Chandni recalls Advay’s words and sees him. Maasi and Pooja get shocked seeing mushrooms dish. Pooja says this has mushroom. Maasi checks other dishes and says I told you, no dishes should have mushrooms, I told you what can happen if Adi eats mushroom, how dare you add mushrooms. She slaps Chandni. She argues with Nani and says you forgot enemy is always an enemy, this girl came here to take revenge of her family insult, she wants to take Adi’s life. Nani says no, this is a lie, Chandni tell me who did this. Advay asks Chandni to answer, did she add mushrooms or not, yes or no. Chandni cries and says yes, I added mushrooms in food. He says I told you, Chandni has come to take revenge, I told everyone that she had a child before marriage. Nani says you proved me wrong Chandni, I couldn’t see your real face, I feel I m really blind. Advay says whatever you tried to do with Adi, you can’t stay here. Nani asks him to stop. Chandni says you want to make me out of your life, you are forgetting you forcibly married me, you were desperate to join relation and now to break it, I don’t know why you did this, you have crossed all limits to ruin me and my family, you are blaming me that I m wishing bad for your family, sorry its your habit to bring family in between, you got my mum in between before and even today, I m doing all this for my mum, you call me bad, I don’t use family to fail outsiders, I m leaving this house myself, I will pray Lord doesn’t give an enemy like you, even to enemies. She apologizes to Nani, Pooja and Maasi. Chandni leaves. She walks on the beach and thinks why does Advay hate me so much, what’s the reason. She stumbles and her purse falls. The box falls out. She picks it and gets a locket from it. She sees her and Dev’s pics. She thinks of Advay and thinks Dev is alive, he is fine, it means Advay is Dev, how did my Dev become my pain, who saved me from every pain, why did he become Advay, why did he not tell me he is Dev. She cries. Precap: Chandni hugs Advay and smiles calling him Dev. She holds his face and asks where did you go, did you forget me, I was waiting for you since long, my Dev has come back. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 49 References Episode 49 Guide